Plume : Instants de vie
by PinkBlueGreen
Summary: Instants de vie avec les personnages de Plume et nos chers agents. Avant, pendant et après la fic' ! Aujourd'hui: Bon anniversaire Constance !
1. Coloc

_Attention, ceci est un **bonus** ! Il se situe plusieurs années avant la fic'. Il résulte d'un petit challenge sur le forum : "Vous prenez l'un des personnages de Plume et vous lui créez un petit instant de Vie, avant ou pendant (ou même après) la fic' !"_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Coloc'**

.

Pauline Winchester engloba le vaste salon lumineux du regard, tortillant ses doigts dans tous les sens tant elle sentait l'excitation grimper en elle.

L'appartement était plutôt grand. Trois chambres, un salon et une cuisine aménagée ouvrant sur l'escalier de secours –un joli petit balcon pour l'été ! -, et même un large dressing. Les murs étaient clairs et propres, le sol en parquet et carrelage. Elle était totalement sous le charme.

Elle se visualisa son nouveau canapé de tissu mauve installé devant un large écran de télévision surplombant sa collection de DVD Jag et Fringe, et sur les murs les quelques posters de la série qu'adorait Washington.

Oui, elle avait trouvé l'appartement idéal pour sa nouvelle colocation. Elle contacta donc sa petite sœur d'adoption, ravie.

-WJ ? Devine ? J'ai trouvé un appartement incroyable ! A deux pas de l'université !

Elle entendit presque le bond de joie de la seconde à travers le téléphone.

-Il y a trois chambres, on peut même prendre une deuxième colocataire !

-Génial !

-Tu as une idée ?

-Oui ! Tu aimes le rose ?

-Moyennement.

-Alors… Je crois qu'il va falloir t'y habituer, Pauline…

* * *

_Et je compte bien en faire d'autres, beaucoup, sur un peu tout le monde !_


	2. Prada et Jimmy Choo

_Hello ! _

_Rosa, depuis le temps que tu l'attends... Le voici, ton bonus :)_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Prada et Jimmy Choo**

.

La main entourant la poignée de sa valise Vuitton, ses lunettes de soleil siglées Prada sur le bout du nez, l'ancienne trafiquante venait de débouler à l'extérieur de l'aéroport, appréciant les rayons de soleil brûlant de ce mois de juin.

Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres un peu trop sèches, hésitant entre prendre un taxi immédiatement ou aller s'asseoir quelques minutes dans un des restaurant qui jouxtaient l'aéroport pour s'offrir un verre de Martini.

La seconde idée l'emporta, elle traversa la rue en faisant rouler sa luxueuse valise derrière elle, ses Jimmy Choo claquant sur le béton alors qu'elle se rapprochait du restaurant français.

Elle poussa la porte et alla s'installer près d'une des larges fenêtres, hélant le serveur d'un délicat geste de la main.

La porte s'ouvrit alors qu'elle réceptionnait son verre, elle suivit des yeux le bel homme qui venait d'entrer. Et qui semblait étudier la salle à la recherche de quelque chose.

Leurs prunelles se croisèrent, il esquissa un fin sourire, les yeux brillants d'une étrange lueur. Et avança jusqu'à sa table pour se laisser tomber sur le fauteuil en cuir face à elle. Il indiqua au serveur d'un petit geste du menton qu'il pouvait lui servir la même chose.

Elle attrapa le pied du verre et le fit danser entre ses doigts, étudiant l'individu silencieusement.

-Je suppose que vous êtes de la police, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton bas, plus posé que jamais, tout en amenant la boisson à ses lèvres.

Il haussa vaguement les épaules. Sans la quitter du regard.

-En fait, non. NCIS.

Elle plissa les lèvres, reposant le verre un peu trop abruptement.

-Evidemment. NCIS, répéta-t-elle en appuyant sur les quatre lettres. Je ne pouvais pas leur échapper indéfiniment. Si vous pouviez attendre que je finisse mon verre avant de m'arrêter, je meurs de soif, « monsieur l'agent ».

-Vous avez cinq minutes, répondit-il en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, visiblement amusé par le ton un rien sarcastique de la brunette.

-Trop aimable.

-Je suis dans mon jour de bonté.

Elle haussa un sourcil, incapable de le quitter du regard. Et se pencha soudainement vers lui, un sourire devenu félin aux lèvres.

-Les agents de Los Angeles sont encore plus agréables à regarder que ceux de Washington.

-Je ne marche pas au compliment.

-Simple vérité. Je veux vous proposer un marché, monsieur Beau-Regard.

-Agent Callen, corrigea l'intéressé.

-Charmant, souleva-t-elle avec un nouveau coup d'œil appréciateur. Je vous propose de collaborer.

-Pour fuir, encore ?

-Fuir ? Siffla-t-elle. Je les ai aidés. Ce type a été arrêté, la bombe n'a pas explosé.

-Et vous avez fuis, insista Callen.

-Personne ne m'a demandé de rester.

-C'est facile comme argumentation.

-Mais réaliste. Reprenons. Je peux devenir votre indicateur.

Il souleva les sourcils, étonné par cette proposition.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Je connais beaucoup de monde, énormément. Et beaucoup me font confiance. Trop confiance.

Elle prit une nouvelle gorgée, comme pour se donner du courage, effaçant l'espace d'une seconde le masque de fierté qu'elle tenait jusqu'à là pour laisser entrevoir sa volonté à faire bouger les choses. Il se redressa légèrement, intrigué par son attitude.

-Je tiens _aussi_ à ma vie à l'air libre. Je veux stopper mon activité pour ne pas finir derrière les barreaux, je veux continuer à boire des Martini au soleil et à me promener dans mes robes de luxe. Alors, je vous propose de travailler pour vous, en échange de ma liberté.

Il considéra la remarque en silence, immobile, seul son regard azur se mouvant alors qu'il étudiait les traits de la jeune femme pour y chercher une trace de mensonge.

Qu'il ne trouva visiblement pas.

Il se redressa, attrapa les menottes et indiqua la porte à la jolie brune.

-Je vais y réfléchir avec mon équipe. En attendant, la pause Martini est terminée. Il est temps que vous visitiez un peu Los Angeles. En route.

* * *

_Voila :) Si vous voulez reviewer et que vous ne pouvez pas, c'est normal. En vous déconnectant, ça marchera :)  
_

_Bon, vous êtes prêtes pour la partie 2 de Plume? (vi, c'est décidé!)_


	3. Relativisons

_Hello ! _

_Deuxième bonus de la journée : Un OS en commun écrit **en direct** avec les filles cet après-midi. Un pur instant de folie très très drôle, je me suis repris un fou rire en le relisant xD  
_

_OS indépendant, à ne pas lier avec la prochaine partie de Plume, juste pour le fun et le bonheur de la lecture ^_^_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_OS écrit par Amy DiNozzo, __AnkouBZH, __Crazy Leou, __Furieuse, __Washington-Jones et moi (enfin, ma participation se limite à trois-quatre phrases *se slap*) :D_

* * *

**Relativisons**

.

La larme à l'œil, collée à la vitrine de la librairie devant leur appartement, WJ se lamentait pendant que Sophia lorgnait le livre sur les sorbets sur lequel sa colocataire était fixée.

- Oh Sophia, pourquoi on n'a pas acheté des glaaaaaceuh...

- T'as vu le temps qu'il fait, WJ ?

- Il faut chaud, quelque part dans le monde, non?

- Peut-être, mais pas chez moi...

- Re-la-ti-vi-sons.

- Je ne relativise pas ! Le thermomètre n'est pas rempli au tiers !

- Bah si tu le regarde à l'envers, il a l'air rempli... Sinon y'a le pôle sud! "Sud" pour la chaleur et "pôle" pour la glace!

- ... HEIN ?

Les colocataires se retournèrent vers Amy derrière son exclamation, l'israélienne leva les yeux au ciel.

- Laisse, Amy... Ton cerveau fond comme neige au soleil... Se moqua Elen en plongeant les mains dans les poches de son jean.

- On se demande à cause de qui, Elen.

- Eh! J'y suis pour rien! Si tu me posais vraiment problème, tu serais déjà en train d'agoniser dans ton sang !

-... Hum, vrai. Mais il n'empêche que si je suis pas très fufutte, c'est en partie à cause de tes "slaps".

- Je ne slap pas, j'assomme, nuance.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai mis des guillemets.

-Et c'est une sorte de marque d'affection tant qu'à y être ! Commenta Crazy.

- Oui, qui aime bien assomme bien, c'est connu! Renâcla Amy.

- Je ne me bats pas! Souleva Elen. Y a pas de sang !

-Si vous pouviez aller vous battre ailleurs, WJ et moi sommes occupés à relativiser sur les glaces et l'hiver, soupira Sophia, blasée.

- Et n'abîmez pas les murs, si possible, rajouta Ankou.

- Faut le dire à Elen, ça. Moi, je suis sage comme une image, rétorqua Amy avec une petite moue agacée.

- Eh ! Je n'abime rien moi ! Je n'ai pas besoin des murs pour assommer quelqu'un ! Siffla Elen.

Washington tapa du pied dans un caillou

- Qui a un ballon ? Interrogea à nouveau Elen en affichant un lent sourire. On peut jouer au foot, j'ai pas fait assez de sport aujourd'hui...

- Dites, il vous reste du popcorn ? Demanda aussi vite une Crazy affamée. J'ai besoin d'énergie pour jouer au foot.

- Petite joueuse ! Vous savez qu'on perd plus de poids en faisant du sport à jeun ? Répondit Elen en croisant les bras devant elle.

- Ce n'est pas une petite joueuse mais une personne censée, corrigea Ankou.

- Ah ? Je m'endormirai moins bête ce soir, murmura Crazy en même temps, en regardant ses ongles.

-T'as déjà essayé de jouer avec des talons? Lança à son tour Sophia en jetant un coup d'œil vers ses escarpins roses.

- J'n'aime pas le foot, je vais préparer du pop-corn! Indiqua Ankou en tendant la main vers l'extérieur.

-C'est qui qui va dans les buuuuuuuuuts ?Demanda Washington, sautillante.

Chacun s'observa, pensif, derrière la question fondamentale de la blondinette.

- Pas moi, Washington... Sauf pour faire des tractions... Sourit Furieuse en suivant du regard Amy qui s'approchait à pas de loup d'Ankou.

- Ankou, je viens avec toi, murmura Amy à l'oreille de la scientifique, les ballons me détestent.

- Je viens avec vous, pour le popcorn ! Fit Crazy en sautant pratiquement sur elles.

- AVEC NOUS ! S'écria Elen en levant le poing, un rictus amusé au visage.

-Muahahahahahahahahaha, ricana Amy, signalant ainsi sa pensée à cette simple remarque.

- Popcorn, popcorn, everybody love popcorn ! Chantonna Crazy en lui tournant le dos.

Elen leva les yeux au ciel.

- Les filles pas de sport donc ? Vous savez "mangez-bougez", vous l'avez intériorisé ?

- Intério-quoi ?! Cilla Crazy en lui refaisant à nouveau face. Je pense avec mon estomac vous savez...

- On bouge, sourit Amy, tu crois que c'est pas dangereux de faire du pop corn ? La dernière fois, j'ai soulevé le couvercle quand le pop corn à sauter...J'ai eu mal.

- Et tu t'es brulée à quel degré, Amy ?

- J'en sais rien. Je suis pas restée au-dessus de la casserole dix minutes.

-Elen Taal ou les questions existentielles, commenta une Sophia d'humeur sarcastique.

L'israélienne tendit sa main vers elle, la journaliste grimaça et recula légèrement en lorgnant sur le doigt tendu en sa direction.

- Eh ! Parait que je t'ai fait aimer la philo, Sophia !

-Exact, Furieuse. Exact. Mais pour le moment, mon esprit est en zénitude complet, donc... Shhh.

- Ca va, ça va.. Je ne te parle pas de la phénoménologie de l'esprit, ou des méditations... Grommela Furieuse alors que les filles se dirigeaient vers la maison de Crazy pour l'instant pop-corns.

.

- Alors, ce match de foot ? J'veux être supportrice moi ! Lâcha Washington en sautillant sur place.

- Moi aussi! J'ai fait du pop-corn au caramel, au chocolat, à la framboise et au coca! Sourit Ankou.

- Bah je veux bien jouer, mais je suis seule... répondit Elen en commençant à jongler avec le ballon.

- Tu m'apprends ? Demanda Crazy.

- Vises Sophia, s'il te plait. Et pas sur ma tête, hein ! s'exclama Ankou.

- Hé ! Protesta la journaliste en sursautant.

- Ah, j'y avais pensé pourtant, se moqua Crazy.

- Pourquoi pas le but, tout simplement ? Elucida Ankou.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle ne sait pas viser, chuchota Elen à Ankou, le regard vissé sur Crazy.

- Justement, c'est encore plus dangereux, indiqua la jeune fille à l'ouïe supersonique. Je ne suis pas assez adroite pour le but.

- Il fait 7.32 m ! Et t'es à 1m ! Tu peux bien viser dedans, non ? Soupira la pro du mossad.

- C'est précis dites donc ! Cilla Crazy.

La jeune fille prit alors de l'élan, courut et, tous les regards tournés vers elle... loupa la balle. AnkouBZH secoua la tête.

- Le public t'adule, Crazy! Enfin les adversaires... Rit Ankou.

- Mais ! Ce n'est pas drôle...

Ankou, qui regardait ledit public, se retint de rire.

- Non, c'est dramatique, souffla Elen.

Crazy frappa du pied, dépitée. Et frappa la balle au passage ! Balle qui atterrit dans les gradins et plus précisément sur la réserve de popcorns qui se déversa sur le sol. (Pas hourra !)

- Pop... Popcorn ? Gémit la maladroite.

- PAS DOUÉE! MON POPCORN ! hurla Ankou, courant sur le terrain pour slaper Crazy.

- Crazy, tu sais que tu es pire que Tony quand il joue au foot ? S'esclaffa Elen.

- J'ai le chic pour faire des gaffes, s'essouffla la victime des slaps affamés

- J'en connais d'autres...

- Crazy! hurla Sophia, faut que tu ailles réparer tes gaffes! Des nouveaux popcorn !

- Arg... Pourquoi, monde cruel ?

- T'façon, je m'en fiche des pop corn... j'voulais des glaces... répondit WJ en haussant les épaules.

- Hum... Y a pas un picard dans le coin ? Tenta Crazy, avant de rajouter : Pour me faire pardonner, je vous invite au glacier ! Y en a un pas très loin.

Un hurlement d'approbation se fit dans les tribunes

- Qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour vous..., sourit Crazy.

- Tout est bien qui finit bien, conclut PBG en riant.

- Ouais, bah j'ai toujours pas de partenaires pour jouer, moi... grogna Furieuse.

- Dès qu'on aura fini les glaces, je viendrai jouer avec toi ! s'exclama Crazy.

- NON ! hurlèrent les autres filles en pensant aux dégâts que pourrait faire encore Crazy avec - ou même sans - ballon.

* * *

_MUAHAHA, vi, c'était très drôle d'écrire et de lire ça en direct xD_


	4. Entretiens Plumiens (par Gwen)

_Gwen : Coucou !_

_Voilà ma contribution à Plume. J'ai essayé d'utiliser tous les personnages, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne !_

_Bon, ça fait peut-être égoïste d'être présente la moitié du temps, mais je n'avais pas d'autres idées pour parler de tout le monde. Et puis comme ça j'ai pu discuter avec plein de copines !_

_Bonne lecture !_

.

_PBG : Voila, Gwen n'étant plus disponible avant mardi, elle m'a permis de poster cet OS à sa place… Une merveille sur Plume, hilarante et avec TOUS les personnages ! Merci Gwen, tu es vraiment incroyable ! *Hug*_

* * *

**Entretiens plumiens**

**.**

Gibbs tendit une feuille à la profiler qui l'avait rejoint dans l'open space.

- Chaque personne mentionnée dans la liste ci-dessous doit faire l'objet d'une évaluation psychologique, lut-elle avant de s'arrêter brutalement. Attendez... comment ça je dois faire passer les entretiens ?

- Ducky vous aidera.

- Je répète ma question : pourquoi je dois faire passer les entretiens ?

- Parce que.

- Gibbs, je suis profiler, pas psy.

- Je sais.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Le docteur Cranston est occupée et vous avez travaillé sur l'affaire.

- Ces jeunes femmes n'ont pas besoin d'une évaluation.

- AIPM, Dan Keins, Bethesda, énuméra l'agent en réponse.

- Ce n'est pas parce que cet homme avait des problèmes psychologiques qu'elles en ont !

- Alors ça ne durera pas longtemps.

- Vous savez le nombre qu'elles sont ?

- Ça ira vite.

- Vous avez vu qu'elles n'étaient pas les seules sur la liste ?

- Vous serez payée en compensation.

- Il doit y avoir un rapport sur chaque personne !

- Dans ce cas, vous devriez commencer maintenant.

Elle le toisa du regard puis esquissa un sourire.

- Vous avez raison, approuva-t-elle en s'éloignant vers un bureau voisin.

Elle s'empara d'une chaise vide et revint lui faire face.

- Je propose donc que nous commencions par vous, dit-elle une fois assise. Et ce n'est pas négociable !

* * *

- Agent Blue, calmez-vous, demanda Ducky doucement. Tout va bien.

- Vous êtes sûr ? Parce que l'agent Gibbs...

- Il ne vous fera aucun mal.

- Mais vous n'avez pas vu les yeux qu'il a fait quand je lui ai rendu mon rapport !

- Comment était-il ?

- Des yeux de tueur !

- Vous en avez déjà vu ?

- Non ! Mais je suppose que ça ressemble à ça.

- Donc vous n'êtes sûre de rien.

- Oui, mais...

- Lily, tout va bien se passer, je vous le promets.

- C'est une vrai promesse ?

- Tout à fait. Et pour commencer...

- Quoi ?

- Pour commencer, reprit-il, il est absolument nécessaire que vous passiez moins de temps avec les agents Noolen et Dorneget. Ils ont une très mauvaise influence sur vous.

* * *

- Nous n'avons pas encore pu véritablement parler avec toute cette histoire, soupira Gwen.

- C'est vrai que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu la conversation était limitée, approuva Sophia.

- Dan Keins aime monopoliser la parole.

- J'en connais d'autres.

- J'ai pensé à toi en venant, annonça la profiler en tirant plusieurs choses de son sac. Tiens, cadeau !

- Coca et chocolat blanc ? Tu es ravie de me revoir ou tu veux me demander quelque chose ?

- Les deux.

- Mmm. Tu veux savoir quoi ?

- Si tu tiens le choc après tout ce qui t'es arrivé.

- Gwen, arrête tes trucs de psy. Déjà quand on s'était rencontré sur cette affaire à New-York ça m'avait agacé.

- Parce que tu m'avais menti et que je ne t'avais pas cru ?

- Tu ne m'as pas lâchée pendant quinze jours !

- Tu enquêtais seule et même ton boss s'inquiétait pour toi.

- C'était un tueur en série de rien du tout.

- On va dire ça comme ça.

- Sinon, merci de ne pas avoir dit aux autres qu'on se connaissait.

- J'aurais été beaucoup moins crédible face à Gibbs. Il a gardé un merveilleux souvenir de Constance, Joly et toi. Les autres aussi d'ailleurs.

- Je savais bien qu'ils m'adoraient !

- C'est une façon de voir les choses effectivement.

- Bon, dis-moi ce que tu veux savoir, j'ai une enquête sur le feu et une équipière qui doit déjà avoir offert une récompense à qui me retrouverait.

- Tu en changeras jamais !

- C'est pour ça tu m'aimes, non ?

* * *

- Docteur Mallard, j'aimerais vraiment savoir pourquoi je suis là.

- Je vous l'ai expliqué mademoiselle Jump, j'ai à vous parler de ce qu'il s'est passé lors de cette affaire.

- Mais je vais bien !

- Laissez-moi me faire mon propre avis, voulez-vous ?

- Je dois absolument partir. J'ai une équipière à retrouver, à tuer et à découper en petits morceaux pour m'avoir laissé seule face à une meute de chiens enragés !

- Combien de chiens ?

- Un, mais c'était un tueur !

- Quelle race ?

- Yorkshire, mais du genre teigneux !

- Je vois. Et mademoiselle Blewgreen vous a laissé vous débrouiller avec lui ?

- Elle va entendre parler du pays, je peux vous le dire !

- Dès que nous en aurons terminé.

- Mais je viens de vous dire...

- Avez-vous toujours eu envie de tuer votre équipière avant cette affaire ?

- Pardon ?

- Vous m'avez très bien entendu.

- Je ne suis pas cinglée !

- Alors répondez à mes questions et le rapport que je dois faire prouvera que vous êtes saine d'esprit.

- C'est du chantage !

- La porte est ouverte.

- Grrr. D'accord. Posez-moi vos questions.

* * *

- Vous aviez dit que vous n'étiez pas psychologue, rappela Washington avec un froncement de sourcils.

- C'est exact, confirma Gwen.

- Alors pourquoi vous voulez qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Parce qu'on me l'a demandé.

- Et si je refuse ?

- Vous ne le ferez pas.

- Si, je vais même partir là, tout de suite.

- On est chez vous.

- Oh ! C'est vrai.

- Si vous préférez ne pas parler de ce qu'il vient de se passer, on peut parler d'autre chose. Lorsqu'on s'est rencontré vous m'aviez parlé d'un doudou perdu et d'une, si je me souviens bien, « pâle copie » avec lequel vous devez depuis dormir toutes les nuits.

- Heu... ça pourrait rester entre nous ?

- Je suis tenue au secret professionnel. Et je maintiens ce que je dis ce jour là, je trouve cette histoire adorable.

- …

- Washington ?

- Si on en parle, vous mettrez un truc bien dans votre rapport sur moi ?

- Promis.

- Bon, alors d'accord.

* * *

- Docteur, qu'est-ce-que vous faîtes là ? s'étonna Amy. Vous ne venez pas aussi demander un stage à Constance quand même ?

- Loin de moi cette idée, mademoiselle.

- Alors vous êtes là pour quoi ?

- Je suis ici pour discuter avec Constance et vous.

- Qui vous envoie ? lança la rédactrice en chef en sortant de son bureau.

- Le directeur Vance.

- Si c'est pour m'empêcher de publier le papier sur...

- Il n'est aucunement question de censure. Je pense au contraire qu'il sera ravi de lire le nouvel article sur le tueur à la plume dans votre journal.

- Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas une entourloupe de sa part ? Parce qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Trent Kort, je me méfie.

- Vous avez raison. Néanmoins le directeur est un homme censé qui a d'autres priorités que d'interférer dans votre travail.

- Wow, vous parlez super bien, intervint Amy admirative. Vous avez pris des cours ? Parce que ça me plairait beaucoup de...

- Mademoiselle DiNato ? interrompit Constance.

- Oui, m'dame ?

- Prenez place dans mon bureau, je suis à vous dans quelques instants. Le temps de régler cette affaire avec monsieur et...

- Je suis navré, madame, mais je dois parler autant à Amy qu'à vous. Je vais donc attendre ici que vous ayez fini.

- Mais qu'est-ce-que vous voulez à la fin ?

- Discuter de l'affaire.

- Tout se trouve dans le journal.

- Ce sont vos versions des faits que je souhaite entendre. Et rien ne m'empêchera de les obtenir. Je suis un homme très patient, assura-t-il en prenant place sur un siège non loin du bureau.

- D'accord, soupira Constance, on va discuter. Ensuite j'appellerai votre directeur pour lui faire savoir ce que je pense de ce harcèlement.

- Comme vous le souhaitez. Amy, nous parlerons tout à l'heure.

- Avec plaisir Doc ! J'ai hâte ! Et si j'ai le stage, je vous invite à déjeuner !

* * *

- On ne pourrait pas faire comme si c'était fait ? demanda Pline. Genre vous notez dans votre rapport... Parce que vous allez faire un rapport, hein ?

- C'est prévu, confirma Gwen Hetsi.

- Alors vous écrivez qu'on s'est vu, que tout va bien. Enfin vous trouverez quoi. Et puis je retourne à mes cours et vous passez à quelqu'un d'autre. Ça marche ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi non ?

- Ça ne marche pas comme ça.

- Et si je supplie ?

- C'est toujours non.

- Si je vous menace ?

- Non plus.

- Si je vous paye ?

- Je ne changerai pas d'avis.

- Pff. Vous êtes dure en affaire.

- Me parler tout de suite ira plus vite, vous savez.

- Et je dois dire quoi ?

- Simplement me raconter ce qu'il vous est arrivé depuis que le NCIS a frappé à votre porte.

- C'est tout ?

- Vous préférez qu'on parle du poisson rouge que vous aviez évoqué à notre rencontre ?

- Le tueur à la plume vous disiez ?

* * *

- Je dois vous parler à toutes les deux à propos de l'affaire, mesdemoiselles, annonça Ducky. On a dû vous prévenir. Qui veut commencer ?

- Je veux bien, dit Loane Ankou. Si ça ne te dérange pas, Abby ?

- Pas du tout, je peux continuer sans toi. J'ai McGee et Fann' avec moi de toute façon.

- Et on a de quoi s'occuper ! ajouta la geekette en montrant les différents ordinateurs de la pièce.

- Que faîtes-vous ? s'enquit le docteur.

- L'agent McGee et moi on change tout le système de protection de l'agence.

- Et nous on les aide, expliqua Loane. Je n'avais plus fait ça depuis des années. C'est très amusant !

- Je vous crois sur parole.

- Dis, Ducky, tu auras besoin d'elle longtemps ? demanda Abby. Parce que ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu que chaque seconde compte !

- Seulement quelques minutes, je te le promets.

- D'accord.

- On s'y remet ? demanda Stéphanie.

- Tu ne veux pas faire une pause ? supplia Tim. Ça fait des heures qu'on travaille non stop !

- Déjà fatigué ? C'est Tony qui va être ravi de savoir que vous êtes un paresseux, il va...

- Tu me parlais de quoi avant que Ducky arrive déjà ? coupa-t-il.

* * *

- Vous pouvez me dire comment vous m'avez retrouvé ? soupira Rosa avec un regard aussi blasé qu'agacé pour la profiler.

- Je travaille avec le NCIS en ce moment, vous vous souvenez ?

- Je n'ai pas de portable sur moi que vous puissiez tracer.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était comme ça qu'on vous avait retrouvé.

- Et donc ?

- Vous pensez sincèrement que je vais vous le dire ?

- Si j'avais Bibi avec moi...

- Cela n'aurait rien changé.

- Vous paraissez bien sûre de vous.

- Vous n'êtes pas une mauvaise personne comme vous tentez de le faire croire.

- Allez dire ça à l'agent Gibbs et aux journalistes. Je suis certaine qu'ils seront de votre avis ! Et sinon, vous me voulez quoi ?

- J'ai besoin de votre témoignage pour mon rapport.

- Et vous avez fait trois cents kilomètres pour ça ?

- Ça vous pose problème ?

- Écoutez, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec cette histoire. Et puis je suis libre maintenant, non ?

- Vous acceptez de me parler et j'oublie comment, où et quand je vous ai trouvé.

- Personne n'en saura rien ?

- Personne.

- Et si je refuse ?

- J'appelle Gibbs.

- Bon, alors vous voulez qu'on commence par quoi ?

* * *

- Je commence ! décida Leou.

- Mais tu as en pour des heures ! répliqua Kagura.

- Je suis d'accord, enchérit Lul, on devrait passer avant toi. Ne le prends pas mal mais tu as tendance à parler énormément.

- Je ne parle pas, je communique, c'est différent.

- On n'a pas pu en placer une ces vingt dernières minutes.

- Et encore ! Lul ne compte pas le contrôle de sécurité. Le vigile a failli implosé. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi rouge !

- Mais je ne lui ai rien dit de méchant, riposta Crazy.

- On n'a pas dit le contraire !

- Tu lui as juste détaillé par le menu pourquoi ce n'était pas grave d'avoir sa braguette ouverte devant son supérieur, son ex et la moitié de ses collègues. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il s'en remette un jour.

- Et puis ça fait très mauvaise impression devant le directeur.

- Surtout qu'on doit prouver qu'on a toute notre tête.

- Et que là, ben t'as surtout prouver l'inverse.

- Mais on t'aime quand même, hein !

- C'est vrai, on t'adore !

- Seulement tu parles parfois vraiment trop.

- Donc tu passeras la dernière.

- Mais je peux quand même dire...

- NON ! clamèrent-elles en chœur.

- Pfff.

- Si Leou passe en dernier, réussit à dire enfin Ducky, qui de vous deux commence ?

- Heu...

* * *

- Le retour pour Tel-Aviv est prévu pour bientôt ? questionna Gwen en versant le thé à la menthe dans les deux tasses empruntées à Abby.

- Demain après-midi si tout va bien, répondit Miryam. Et vous, vous restez au NCIS encore longtemps ?

- Je pars une fois mon rapport rendu au directeur Vance.

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous deviez parler à tout le monde au sujet de l'affaire.

- C'est exact. Du sucre ?

- Oui, merci... Je vais très bien, vous savez.

- J'en suis persuadée, je ne suis de toute manière pas plus convaincue que vous de son utilité pour certaines personnes de la liste établie par le directeur.

- Elen doit y passer aussi ?

- Ducky lui parle en ce moment même.

- Je le plains. Sincèrement. Elle n'a pas fait sa dose d'exercice aujourd'hui, elle va être immangeable.

- On dit imbuvable, et je suis bien d'accord avec vous. Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure, elle ne semblait pas particulièrement détendue. Vous voulez un gâteau ?

- Avec plaisir. J'espère qu'elle dormira lors du voyage de retour.

- Dîtes-lui de prendre un somnifère.

- Je doute qu'elle soit d'accord. Hmm, un délice ce thé !

- Cadeau de Ducky. Vous n'avez qu'à pas lui dire.

- Cette idée me plaît davantage. Il faudra que vous veniez me voir en Israël. J'en aurais quelques uns à vous faire goûter, vous m'en donnerez des nouvelles !

- Ce sera avec grand plaisir. De plus, j'ai bientôt des vacances à prendre.

- Alors je vous attends à Tel Aviv !

* * *

- Officier Taal, salua Ducky avec déférence, ravie que vous soyez venue.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment un plaisir partagé, docteur. Je n'ai rien à faire là. Je n'ai aucun rapport avec l'AIPM.

- Mais vous en aviez avec l'officier retrouvé mort.

- Plus ou moins.

- Voulez-vous m'en parler ?

- Non.

- Si vous ne le faîtes pas, vous ne pourrez pas rentrer chez vous.

- Ça m'étonnerait. Le directeur David...

- ...a donné son accord pour que vous restiez à Washington le temps nécessaire à cet entretien.

- Vous plaisantez ?

- L'officier Tuvia et l'agent David ont su être convaincantes pour qu'il se range à leur avis.

- Dès que je sors, je les descends.

- C'est une manière quelque peu radicale.

- Elles l'ont cherché !

- Tous ceux qui ne vont pas dans votre sens subissent-ils le même sort ?

- Je ne suis pas sûre d'aimer ce que vous sous-entendez.

- Votre goût pour les armes et le combat est bien connu. Est-ce l'unique moyen que vous ayez trouvé pour éviter la discussion ?

- Je n'évite pas la discussion ! La preuve, je vous parle !

- Parce que je suis un vieil homme totalement incapable de me battre avec vous.

- On dirait que je suis un monstre, là !

- A vous de me convaincre du contraire. Plutôt que parler, discutons !

- Et je pourrais rentrer chez moi ?

- Oui.

- Je commence par quoi ?

* * *

- Dan, appela la profiler, tout va bien, calmez-vous.

- Je veux mon papa ! pleura encore Dan Keins la tête enfouie dans ses bras.

- Il est mort. Il ne reviendra pas.

- Oui ! Et c'est de votre faute !

- Ma faute ?

- Si vous ne m'aviez pas empêché de remplir ma mission...

- Vous mélangez tout, Dan.

- Laissez-moi tranquille !

- Je veux simplement vous aider.

- Alors sus à l'AIPM ! Mort aux AIPMiens !

- Pas comme ça, Dan. Tuer les gens n'est pas la solution.

- Si !

- Non.

- Je vous dis que si.

- Non.

- Quoi !

- Hein ?

- Si. Non. Quoi. Sinon quoi, vous comprenez ? Héhé, je suis génial ! Dîtes, c'est quand qu'on mange ?

* * *

- Je ne suis pas folle, tempêta Rose.

- Moi non plus, enchérit Marguerite !

- Alors laissez-nous partir !

- L'agent Gibbs vous l'a dit, rappela le légiste, c'est impossible.

- Mais vous nous voulez quoi ?

- Vous parler. Mademoiselle Richester également.

- _Elle_ aussi ?

- Elle, elle a un nom ! Elle s'appelle Sasha !

- Eh bien, _Sasha,_ j'espère que la vie avec Tony est belle.

- Profites-en bien, ça ne durera pas. Personne ne veut de toi.

- Retenez-moi ou je leur mets ma main dans la figure !

- Vous pouvez toujours sortir, _Sasha._

- Non, je reste. Je veux voir vos visages se décomposer quand vous saurez combien de temps vous allez passer en prison.

- Sale peste !

- Peste toi-même !

- Mesdemoiselles ! S'il vous plaît, calmez-vous !

- Sinon vous faîtes évacuer la salle ? Allez-y !

- Si vous n'acceptez pas de répondre à mes questions, vous irez partager la cellule de Dan Keins.

- Ce cinglé ?

- Hors de question !

- Docteur, je trouve que c'est une idée fantastique !

* * *

- Tony, tu crois vraiment que tu vas y échapper comme ça ? soupira Ziva au bout du fil.

- Je n'échappe à rien du tout.

- Tu dois passer l'entretien.

- Oui, oui.

- Tony !

- Dès que j'ai retrouvé MiniBleu et Dorneget, j'y vais. Vas-y en attendant.

- Si tu n'es pas là dans une heure, je dis tout à Gibbs.

- C'est ça. À plus tard !

- Ne raccroche...

- En voilà un, commenta-t-il une fois le téléphone éteint.

Garant rapidement son véhicule, l'agent s'approcha du banc public non loin du Jefferson Memorial.

- Dorneget ! tonna-t-il. Qu'est-ce-que tu fous là ?

- Ry-Ryan, balbutia-t-il, il s'est perdu.

- Comment ça il s'est perdu ? Tu n'étais pas censé le surveiller ?

- C'est ce que je faisais ! Je me suis juste détourné cinq secondes et... l'agent Gibbs va se mettre en colère, hein ?

- Devine !

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oh oui, il va...

- Vous féliciter pour l'avoir retrouvé, coupa la profiler derrière lui.

- Gwen ?

- Bonjour Tony. Vous m'évitez depuis plusieurs jours on dirait. Je vous fais peur ?

- Je n'évite personne et je n'ai certainement pas peur de vous.

- Bien sûr. Agent Dorneget ?

- Oui, madame ?

- J'ai conduit Ryan près de votre voiture. Je vous conseille de vous dépêcher d'aller le retrouver avant que l'idée de rentrer à pied lui passe par la tête.

- Je... oui, tout de suite. Merci !

- De rien.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû l'aider, dit Tony dès qu'il ne fut plus à portée de voix.

- Pour que vous puissiez profiter des recherches afin de m'éviter ?

- Je ne vous évite pas.

- Alors nous allons pouvoir discuter.

- Ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais j'ai des choses à faire et...

- Dans ce cas, embrassez Ned de ma part. J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez très proche.

- Pardon ?

- Il vous déshabille du regard dès que vous avez le dos tourné, vous le saviez ? Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, vous avez un cul magnifique. Ziva et Miryam sont d'ailleurs de mon avis.

- Vous n'avez pas discuté de ça avec elle ?

- De Ned et vous ou de vos fesses ?

- Des deux !

- Non, je n'en ai pas discuté, je ne fais que rapporté ce que j'ai entendu. Mais c'est un plaisir de voir que ça vous fait réagir.

- Et pour Dorneget ?

- Vous avez vu comment il vous reluque ?

- Je... vous mentez !

- Vraiment ? Alors ça ne vous gênera pas que j'en parle avec vos collègues.

- Non ! Enfin, oui !

- Dans ce cas, nous pouvons commencer l'entretien que vous avez tant voulu éviter.

- C'est du chantage !

- C'est une façon de voir les choses.

- Si j'accepte, vous me raconterez ce qu'a dit Ziva sur moi ?

- Vous voulez savoir si c'est elle qui a qualifié votre fessier de magnifique ?

- No... oui.

- Alors commençons.

- Vous êtes pire que Gibbs. Vous en avez conscience ?

- Je prends ça comme un compliment.

* * *

_Gwen : Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. ^^_

_PBG: *Reste admirative devant le talent de Gwen*_


	5. Vacances

_Hello ! _

_**Ankou** m'a proposé hier de créer des "Instants de Vie" sur Plume. Une excellente idée que j'ai donc mis en place, sur un thème proposé ici par **Fann'** et** Ankou** : "Les colocataires sont en vacances et rencontrent quelqu'un de leur connaissance"._

_Si vous ne connaissez pas les IdV sur NCIS (il y en a 85, de quoi lire!), ce sont des petits moments piochés n'importe quand, n'importe où, qui ne sont pas en lien avec la série (ici la fic principale). Juste des instants, qui seront là avec nos personnages et nos agents._

_Je vous invite à participer ! Si vous voulez écrire un IdV, envoyez le moi, je le placerai dans le recueil ! _

_Encore merci à Ankou pour l'idée... Et bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Vacances**

.

-Je trouve quand même que le monde est décidément bien trop injuste.

-On est en vacances ! Contesta la blondinette en se tournant vers sa grande sœur.

-Avec _ça_ en face de nous ? Ce ne sont pas des vacances, bougonna l'intéressée en attrapant la carte des desserts.

-Il ne nous a pas vues ! Indiqua à son tour Pauline en jetant un regard en coin à l'objet de leur discussion, tout en mélangeant son Orangina d'un air un peu trop lâche.

-Tant mieux pour lui. Je déteste qu'on me gâche mes congés. Aller à Los Angeles pour croiser ce _truc_, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle.

Washington pinça les lèvres et attrapa son ice tea pour se caler confortablement dans son fauteuil, le regard rivé sur le chauve qui n'avait pas encore remarqué leur présence, à quelques tables d'elles.

-La prochaine fois, on ira dans un autre restaurant.

-J'y compte bien, WJ, répondit la journaliste. Je garde un assez mauvais souvenir de la dernière fois où j'ai croisé Kort.

-Parce que tu lui as envoyé ton portable dans la joue ?

-Parce que depuis mon ordinateur ne marche plus, corrigea Sophia en replaçant ses solaires sur son nez.

-On devait peut-être partir avant qu'ils ne nous voient, proposa Pauline. Je n'ai pas trop envie qu'une troisième guerre mondiale éclate aujourd'hui.

-Je suis pacifiste, rappela sa grande sœur.

-Seulement quand ça t'arrange.

-Pas faux.

-Alors on y va ?

-Yep. Ce n'est pas ce crâne d'œuf qui va bousiller ma journée, de toute façon.

Les trois colocataires attrapèrent leurs sacs, réglèrent l'addition et quittèrent le restaurant aussi rapidement que possible, effaçant ainsi de leur vue l'asocial agent de la CIA.

-Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? Interrogea Washington en s'éloignant du restaurant, ses colocataires à son côté.

-Boutiques ? Proposa Pauline.

-Il me faut de nouvelles chaussures, approuva la troisième.

Un lent sourire illumina les traits de Pauline alors qu'elle braquait à l'angle d'une rue et effaçait ainsi totalement de sa vue le restaurant désormais maudit.

-Je suis contente que Kort ne nous ait pas vues, quand même, souligna la jeune femme.

-Oh oui, grimaça Sophia. La rencontre aurait pu être horrible. Il aurait été dommage de gâcher une nouvelle paire de talons pour lui dire combien on l'adore.

-Ouais, mais vous savez ce qui aurait pu être encore pire ? Sourit Washington.

Toutes deux se tournèrent vers la blonde.

-Éclaire notre lanterne, WJ, répondit la journaliste en haussant un sourcil.

-Rencontrer Rosa !

Les deux autres pouffèrent devant cette idée absurde.

-Aucune chance, répondit Pauline.

-Ouais, aucune chance. On n'aurait vraiment pas de bol si elle était aussi à Los Angeles, tu ne crois pas ?

* * *

_Muahahaha :D Avis?_

_(Et à vous !)_


	6. Comme Bruce Willis

_Hello ! _

_Un petit IdV. Pas du grand art, mais il m'a amusé ;]_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Comme Bruce Willis**

.

-Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée !

-En même temps, Amy, le jour où tu auras une bonne idée sera à marquer d'une croix blanche, rétorqua Pauline en levant les yeux au plafond, exaspérée.

-Hé ! Protesta la brunette en lui jetant un regard outré.

-Maintenant, t'as intérêt à nous trouver un truc pour nous sortir de là.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que c'est toi qui nous a envoyé ici !

-Moi ? Mais… mais je ne faisais que suivre ce type suspect qui lave le sol à la fac. Il était vraiment bizarre, et il parlait russe au téléphone pendant qu'il passait la serpillère, et puis il était tout le temps suspicieux et…. Et… Et puis toi aussi tu l'as trouvé bizarre, non ? Sinon tu ne serais pas venue avec moi pour le suivre !

-Tellement suspect que maintenant, on risque d'y passer, grogna Pauline en jetant un coup d'œil sur les menottes qui retenait ses poignets ensemble.

-Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il faisait du trafic de drogue !

-Mais tu pouvais savoir que c'est dangereux de se mêler des affaires des autres.

-Je te signale que toi _aussi_ tu t'es mêlée de mon enquête, s'obstina Amy en tapant du pied contre le sol de la camionnette.

-Parce que j'ai une tendance à toujours protéger tout le monde, indiqua Pauline en fronçant le nez. Ça me perdra. Et maintenant, il est peut-être temps qu'on arrête de se chamailler et qu'on trouve comment s'esquiver.

-T'as une pince ? Un tournevis ? Une clé ? Un génie ? Interrogea Amy sans cacher son sarcasme, son regard errant autour d'elle.

-Une barrette à cheveux, répondit Pauline en attrapant l'objet en question pour le faire glisser vers ses poignets.

-Il n'y a que dans les films que ça marche, répondit Amy en la suivant du regard.

Pauline haussa brièvement les épaules.

-Tu sais le nombre de fois où j'ai regardé « Die Hard » ? Bruce Willis est mon père spirituel. Et Bruce Willis sait parfaitement se délivrer, même quand il est sur le point de se faire assassiner par douze types lourdement armés.

-Si on pouvait échapper au seul type qui menace de nous assassiner quand il aura garé sa camionnette, ça me suffit, grimaça Amy.

Le véhicule prit un virage d'une façon un peu trop sèche, elles volèrent toutes deux contre le fond de la cabine. Et se redressèrent aussi facilement que leur permettaient leurs enclaves une fois la camionnette ayant retrouvée un peu de stabilité.

-Amy, cette fois, on est mal barrées, lâcha Pauline dans un hoquet.

-Tu as perdu la barrette, comprit la seconde en palissant.

-Ca n'arriverait jamais à Bruce Willis, ça.

La camionnette fit entendre un nouveau crissement de pneus. Et s'arrêta net. Les deux complices partagèrent le même regard effrayé.

-Pline, désolée.

-Amy, c'est moi qui t'ai piqué ton gâteau au chocolat lundi dernier.

-Et moi je t'ai volé ta canette d'Orangina, répondit la brunette d'une petite voix précipitée, sursautant brusquement quand la portière avant s'ouvrit et que des pas résonnèrent en dehors.

-On va faire quoi ?

-On lui saute dessus dès qu'il ouvre la porte, proposa Amy d'une voix étouffée et un peu trop rapide.

-Je marche.

Elles se redressèrent toutes deux, se préparant à l'action. La poignée de la camionnette vria vers le bas. Et s'arrêta net, se redressant sans laisser la porte s'ouvrir.

-Il fait durer le suspense ou quoi ? Chuchota Pline en écarquillant les yeux.

-Peut-être qu'il est parti chercher de quoi nous tuer ? S'affola la seconde.

-Il a déverrouillé la porte, souffla Pline en faisant un pas vers l'avant. On sort maintenant ?

-On sort maintenant ! Confirma Amy.

Elles prirent toutes deux de longues inspirations, la plus jeune posa ses mains sur la poignée. Et poussa de toutes ses forces pour faire partir le battant vers l'avant, sautant sur l'asphalte d'un bond, Amy sur les talons.

Pour se figer aussi vite, toutes deux impressionnées par le spectacle se déroulant sous leurs yeux.

Un lent sourire éclaira leurs traits quand elles comprirent. Lent sourire qui s'accentua quand leur amie vint les rejoindre, un portable dans une main, une batte de base-ball dans l'autre.

-Comment tu as su, Washington ? L'interrogea Pauline.

-Je vous ai vu partir avec lui, et j'ai remarqué la façon dont il vous a fait monter dans la camionnette. J'ai donc appelé la première personne qui me soit venue en tête…

-L'agent Gibbs, souleva Amy en observant l'individu pousser sans ménagement leur ennemi dans la voiture de l'agence.

-Yep, confirma Washington en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche de jean. Et je vous ai suivi en voiture. L'agent Gibbs et l'agent DiNozzo viennent juste de me rejoindre et ont fait stopper la camionnette.

-Et ça ? S'amusa Pauline en désignant la batte du menton.

-Il ne faut pas faire de mal à ceux que j'aime, souleva la blondinette en faisant passer l'objet d'une main à l'autre, une lueur dangereuse et décidée illuminant un instant son regard.

-Ça, c'est ma sœur ! Commenta une Pauline plus que fière en donnant un petit coup de coude à sa complice.

-Et ça, ce sont des demoiselles en détresse, intervint Tony en arrivant vers elles, les clés libératrices dans la main. Dites, faudra penser à appeler la police aussi quand vous êtes dans les ennuis. Le NCIS s'occupe des personnes affiliées à la marine, pas des étudiantes qui s'obstinent à se mettre en danger, d'accord ?

Washington, Amy et Pauline lui lancèrent toutes trois leurs sourires les plus adorables. Il croisa les bras devant lui, sourcils foncés mais regard obstinément rieur malgré son évidente volonté à vouloir démontrer le contraire.

-Désolée, réflexe « gros problème donc équipe efficace du NCIS en ligne», lâcha WJ en baissant son visage pour jouer avec ses bracelets, d'un air désolé qui cachait aussi mal son amusement que celui de l'agent senior.

Il haussa les épaules. Et leur indiqua Gibbs d'un petit geste de la main.

-Pour moi, ça passera. Pour lui, vous avez intérêt de prévoir des bonnes explications. Et un paquet de cafés. J'espère que vous avez des actions chez Starbucks, les filles.

* * *

_Avis? :)_


	7. Blablablas

_Hello !_

_J'avais envie de m'amuser un peu avec les persos plumiens... XD_

_Merci à Amy et Fu pour m'avoir donné quelques duos ! Et bonne lecture ! Pas de lien avec l'intigue de la fic, juste du gros délire !_

* * *

**Blablabla - Plume**

.

Sasha : Tony…

Tony : Je te jure que j'y suis pour rien.

Sasha : Tu n'y es pour rien au fait d'avoir l'oreille collée à ma porte ?

Tony : En fait, maintenant que tu l'as ouverte, elle n'y est plus vraiment collée.

Sasha : Si tu voulais vraiment écouter ma conversation, tu pouvais juste venir me rendre visite.

Tony : J'ai entendu mon nom en passant…

Sasha : Tu cherches une excuse.

Tony : Ça marche ?

Sasha : Absolument pas.

.

Crazy : J'adore votre pull !

Ziva : Merci.

Crazy : Et la façon dont vous faites tourner ce couteau entre vos doigts, c'est faaaascinant !

Ziva : Vous savez ce que j'aime, moi ?

Crazy : J'adorais le savoir, parce que c'est bien de s'intéresser aux gens, c'est fou ce qu'on peut apprendre quand la communication passe et que…

Ziva : Le silence.

Crazy :… Le silence ! […] Aaaah ! Le silence ! C'est vrai que c'est passionnant, le silence, surtout quand on souhaite dormir, ou quand on attend les résultats d'une enquête comme maintenant. Même que le silence, parfois, c'est silencieux. Sauf que souvent, le silence il est coupé par des bruits quand même. Vous savez ce qu'on dit sur les bruits ? Ils peuplent la vie ! Oui, c'est ma prof de philosophie qui m'avait dit ça un jour. J'adorais ma prof de philo, d'ailleurs, elle ressemblait un peu à l'agent Noolen, mais en femme. Ooooh, votre couteau il tourne encore plus vite, c'est fou. Je me demande si ma prof de philo pourrait faire tourner un couteau dans sa main aussi vite…

.

Amy : Si vous revoyez l'officier Tuvia, vous pouvez lui demander de me recontacter, concernant mon perfecto ?

Ziva : Je peux. Ça dépend si vous comptez survive à cette semaine.

Amy : Oubliez, j'ai toujours voulu m'acheter une veste en daim, de toute façon.

.

Palmer : Quoi ? Non ! AAAAH ! Non !

Fann' : Mais… Il fallait appuyer sur le bouton de gauche, pas sur celui-ci, monsieur Palmer !

Palmer : Le bouton de gauche ! Ah ! Mince ! Ce que je peux être gauche. Pouahaha. « Gauche » !.

Fann' : Je confirme.

Palmer : Il y avait un jeu de mots, j'adore les jeux de mots. Vous avez remarqué mon jeu de mots ?

Fann' : Non. Mais j'ai remarqué la façon dont vous venez de réenchérir sur une poupée Barbie à 3000 dollars.

Palmer :… Je me demande si Breena aime les poupées…

.

McGee : Impossible !

Pline : Et si, possible !

McGee : Mais…

Pline : Je suis la reine, c'est ainsi.

McGee : Mais…

Pline : Oui, je sais. Un jour, je vous apprendrai à devenir numéro un à « World of War », agent McGee. En attendant, une revanche ?

.

WJ : Oooh, c'est fascinant !

Ducky : Vraiment, mon petit, je trouve que vous êtes un public formidable.

WJ : Parce que l'orateur l'est ! Et votre thé est un délice, docteur Mallard ! Et ensuite, il s'est passé quoi ?

Ducky : L'officier MacGapy est sorti du tunnel et a vu qu'il ne lui restait plus de balles dans son mousquet. Il lui fallait affronter la mort avec la seule force de ces mains et…

WJ : Ooooh !

Ducky : Vous voulez un petit remontant, Washington, avant que je continue ?

WJ : Vous avez de l'Irish Coffee ?

Ducky : Je peux en faire.

WJ : Je peux prendre un abonnement pour venir ici tous les soirs, dites, docteur Mallard ? S'il vous plait ? S'il vous plaiiiit ?

.

Sophia : Et sinon, agent Gibbs, comment c'est d'être chef d'équipe au NCIS ?

Gibbs :… . Intéressant.

Sophia : Intéressant sur quels aspects ?

Gibbs :… . Vous êtes en train de m'interviewer ?

Sophia : Paaaaas du tout. Vraiment, non. Quelle idée ! Comme si je pouvais interviewer les gens alors que je ne travaille même pas. Tsss. Mais intéressant comment, dites ?

.

Gwen : Vous avez manqué de quelque chose, enfant ?

Ryan : J'ai toujours voulu avoir un robot qui pouvait se transformer en fusée. Mais c'était pas trouvable. Alors, un jour, j'ai voulu en faire un avec une bouteille de lait. Mais ce n'était pas une bouteille de lait vide, et il y avait les affaires de travail de Tata Gertrude dessous. Depuis, je n'aime plus les fusées. Mais j'adore les cacahuètes !

Gwen :… Tout s'explique…

.

Furieuse : J'ai furieusement envie de me battre.

Tony : J'ai furieusement envie de déguerpir.

Furieuse : Vous n'êtes vraiment pas drôle, agent DiNozzo !

* * *

_Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ces duos? :D_


	8. Pour une part de pizza

_Hola !_

_Bon... Je vous explique... J'avais envie d'écrire, mais je ne savais pas quoi. Alors, j'ai juste ouvert Word, et j'ai laissé les lignes s'aligner toutes seules. Ça a donné ça en une dizaine de minutes, c'est une dérive de Plume dans le monde des ados et du lycée (oui, pour nos agents aussi), et ça m'a vraiment amusé ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Pour une part de pizza**

.

-Ainsi est fait le monde, mon enfant.

-Mon enfant ? Le mec, il a quinze ans, et il m'appelle « mon enfant » ?

-J'ai dix-huit ans, mon petit.

-Et tu m'appelles « mon enfant » ? Tu veux faire connaissance avec le sol ou quoi ?

-Joli perfecto.

-Change de sujet ! Maintenant, tu vas me rendre illlico presto cette part de pizza, mon grand, où je te jure que tu vas savoir ce que douleur signifie. Et si tu me ressors encore une phrase philosophique pour justifier ton vol, je ne réponds plus de moi.

-« Vol »… Tout de suite ! Vraiment. J'étais en manque d'alimentation, ta pizza était devant mon nez, et là, mes gestes ont parlé avant mon esprit. Tu peux comprendre ce mystère de la nature humaine, non, fille-au-perfecto ?

-Amy, corrigea-t-elle en plaçant ses poings sur ses hanches.

Il lui décocha son plus beau sourire.

-Tony.

-Tony, saches que si tu as faim, il y a un truc qui s'appelle « cantine scolaire ».

-Ce n'est pas pratique pour faire connaissance, la « cantine scolaire ». Et puis je préfère le soleil, ça me permets de sortir mes lunettes, de bronzer pour mieux faire ressortir mon sourire, et de faire connaissance sur les bancs du lycée avec des filles qui mangent de la pizza.

-Une fille.

-Ne me dis pas que tu manges seule ?

-J'attends quelqu'un.

-Moi aussi. Mais il fait un peu peur, alors on peut se cacher quand il arrivera si tu veux.

-Une Amy n'est jamais effrayée, jeune Padawan.

-Même par un Gibbs ?

-Un quoi ?

-Rien que le nom te donne des sueurs froides, non ?

-Il y a un asile à côté du lycée ? Tu t'es échappé ?

-Tu as découvert mon secret. Je n'ai plus qu'à dévorer le reste de ta pizza pour m'en remettre.

-Essaye si tu veux te la prendre dans la tête.

-Il t'embête ?

Amy quitta un instant des yeux le jeune homme un peu fou qui s'était assis à côté d'elle. Et croisa le regard bleu ciel d'un adolescent en polo et pantalon gris, un gobelet de café à la main. Il lui inspira immédiatement confiance et respect.

-Je survivrai. C'est toi, « l'ami » ?

Il acquiesça, son regard plissé allant rencontrer celui de l'italien qui se transforma alors en petit garçon enjôleur, la tête penchée sur le côté. Amy retint un rire devant leur cinéma.

-Gibbs, Amy m'invitait à partager sa pizza.

-J'ai du mal à te croire, DiNozzo.

Elle sourit davantage, lorgnant une pizza qu'elle ne finirait pas, dans tous les cas. Elle la désigna alors au jeune garçon.

-Si, c'est vrai. En échange, Tony a dit qu'il allait porter mon sac jusqu'à ma salle de classe.

Elle désigna la besace en cuir beige chargée de cinq livres plus que lourds. Tony écarquilla les yeux, Gibbs rehaussa les lèvres.

-Je crois que tu as trouvé à qui parler, DiNozzo… Commenta l'adolescent en tendant son café vers Amy et Tony.

* * *

_Alors?_


	9. Bon anniversaire Constance !

_Hello !_

_Un petit cadeau pour Constance. Je te souhaite un excellent anniversaire :)_

_Et une bonne lecture ;]_

* * *

Constance Foadeu cligna des paupières, grognant légèrement quand la sonnerie de sa porte retentit une seconde fois en l'extirpant ainsi totalement son agréable rêve.

Elle repoussa sa couette avec un profond soupir, attrapant un sweat au vol pour l'enfiler par-dessus le haut blanc de son pyjama. Et releva ses longs cheveux roux sur le haut de sa tête, maugréant contre les gens qui venaient sonner chez elle le dimanche matin à huit heures alors qu'elle avançait vers le pas de sa porte.

Elle ouvrit, découvrant deux personnes de son entourage sur le pas de la porte, chacune avec un immense sourire au visage. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites-là ?

-Pas vraiment, en fait, Boss. Tu veux bien aller te préparer ?

-Me préparer ?

-Bah oui… Tu sais, un habit, un café, et ton sac. Parce que, évidemment, si tu sors en pyjama, tu risques d'être un peu ennuyée. Et tout ce qu'on veut éviter, Boss, c'est que tu sois ennuyée. Parce que tu sais, nous, on aime quand tu n'es pas ennuyée. J'ai l'impression de beaucoup me répéter, là, ça m'ennuie. Et toi, ça t'ennuie, Boss ? Parce que je n'aime pas quand tu es ennuyée. Mais je crois que je te l'ai déjà dit.

Constance la regarda, blasée. Et se tourna vers sa deuxième journaliste.

-Joly, s'il te plait, tu peux me traduire ce que Blewgreen vient de me dire ?

-Elle te demande de t'habiller, Constance. Parce qu'on va aller quelque part, toutes les trois !

.

Douchée, habillée et maquillée, la rédactrice en chef referma la porte de sa maison, hésitant une dernière fois à leur demander de s'expliquer. Elle resta cependant muette, intriguée par ce que mijotaient ses deux journalistes. La curiosité l'emportant sur le reste, elle se dirigea vers l'Audi A3, les deux autres à ses côtés.

Elle s'arrêta cependant un mètre avant le véhicule, constatant que la journaliste au pull rose tenait les clés d l'Audi dans la main.

-Sophia, c'est toi qui conduis ?

-Etant donné que c'est ma voiture et qu'elle n'a pas encore de pilote automatique comme Kit dans K2000 –ce qui est quand même fort dommage, j'adorais avoir une conversation passionnante avec mon bébé voiture-, il y a une forte probabilité pour que je conduise, oui.

-T'es obligée de faire des phrases aussi longues pour me dire « Oui » ?

-Oui. Sauf là. Même si, là, j'ai envie de t'expliquer que « oui », je suis obligée, mais ça m'obligerait à te répondre par une phrase longue, et donc, je vais éviter de le faire, même si, en fait, je me rends compte que je suis en train de le faire.

-Tu m'épuises. Et je ne monte pas dans cette voiture si tu conduis.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Je conduis bien, enfin !

-Tu conduis _vite_, Sophia. Trop vite.

-Je confirme, intervins Joly. Je prends le volant.

-Vite ? Quoi ? Non ! Enfin, si mais… Non !

-Si.

-La Boss a toujours raison, Sophia. Et puis, j'ai toujours voulu conduire ton Audi, en plus.

-Joly Jump, puis-je t'avertir que tu es une traître ?

-Non.

-Traître.

-J'avais dit non !

-Ouais, mais je n'écoute pas les traîtres.

-Oh, les enfants, on y va ?

Bougon, la journaliste au pull rose envoya ses clés à la seconde. Et grimpa à l'arrière du véhicule, laissant sa collègue prend le volant et sa supérieure s'installer sur le siège passager.

-Fais attention à ma boîte à vitesse ! Et à mon volant ! Et ne pique pas tous les bonbons qui sont dans ma portière !

-Huuum, des carambars au coca !

-Joly Jump, tu ne tiens pas à ta vie.

-Quand vous aurez fini de vous chamailler, on pourra y aller, peut-être ? Soupira Constance en jetant un regard agacée aux deux plus jeunes.

-Allez, Joly, démarre. Et si tu fais crier le moteur, je te préviens que tes prochains jours sur terre seront un enfer.

-Boss, elle m'embête.

-Blewgreen, devine qui va faire la rubrique des chiens perdus la semaine prochaine ?

-Y'a pas de rubrique sur les chiens perdus.

-Il est temps d'en créer une, alors.

-Boss, tu sais que je t'adore ?

Sur ces mots, le moteur hurla, en chœur avec la pauvre boîte de vitesse.

.

-Constance, tu vas devoir nous excuser par avance, mais on doit te bander les yeux.

-Quoi ? Non !

-Et si ! S'amusa Sophia. Mais, promis, on ne t'emmène pas dans un piège pour que tu retrouves une bande de méchants hargneux armés de couteaux plus gros que ton bras.

La rédactrice en chef fronça le nez. Mais se laissa faire. Ses deux journalistes l'entourèrent et lui attrapèrent chacune un bras, l'aidant ainsi à avancer au milieu des bois le long duquel elles avaient arrêté la voiture.

-Constance, tu sais quoi ? On a quelque chose à te dire, débuta Joly.

-Vous avez fait une bêtise ?

-Pas aujourd'hui. Enfin pas une dont on doit te parler, grimaça Sophia. Non, en fait, on voulait te dire que malgré le fait que tu sois un peu autoritaire…

-Et parfois très directe…

-Et aussi que tu nous prives de coca de temps en temps.

-Ou que tu m'ais mise en duo avec une collègue pareille…

-Et bien… On adore travailler avec toi, Boss.

Un court silence suivit cette déclaration, tandis qu'elles continuaient d'avancer.

-Un peu plus et vous allez m'émouvoir, les filles, répondit la rouquine d'une voix légèrement troublée.

-Et tu sais quoi, Boss ? Interrogea Joly, un sourire dans la voix.

-Non, mais je pense que ça va être le cas bientôt…

-Aujourd'hui, on est le quatre août.

-Et tu sais ce qu'il y a, le quatre août ? Poursuivit Sophia, sur le même ton.

-Oui, je sais, mais normalement, pas vous, répondit Constance en affichant un mince sourire.

-On est journalistes, Boss, argua Sophia en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Et des journalistes…

Les filles lui retirèrent le bandeau d'un même geste. Constance ouvrit les yeux sur une foule agglutinée devant elle au sein d'une petite carrière décorée par une multitude de lampions et de bougies. L'équipe à la Plume, sa famille et même quelques agents du NCIS, présents pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire.

-… Savent trouver l'information ultime que leur cache leur aînée. Alors… Bon anniversaire, Constance !


End file.
